


Illogical

by metaknightvevo



Category: Mighty No. 9 (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study ?, others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaknightvevo/pseuds/metaknightvevo
Summary: why? why? why?





	

It's months after the whole Trinity incident is resolved, yet there's only one question that hasn't been solved, from the time she infiltrated the prison with Professor Sanda.

_"Why would Professor White include that hesitation in his design? It's... Illogical."_

It didn't make sense. Robots feeling emotion? Robots having a heart? It's not natural. Only humans can feel and care. Robots are programmed for jobs, and they obey without question. It's impossible for anyone to accomplish, yet she is surrounded by said robots, nine of them, to be precise, in their base of operations.

Is this just for experiments involving robots and feelings? It would make sense, considering the diversity of personalities the group had. She has not seen any data, however, of them at all, not even behavioral changes or conflicts within the group. Was it just for amusement? If so, for what? That's highly illogical...

So what was the reasoning behind them being alive while she was lifeless?

No, being lifeless meant she had lost her life, and she's never been alive before. She's been dead ever since she was activated. Her only duty to be support in the labs and keep Professor Sanda safe.

Could it be she's feeling something right now? Or perhaps she's just imagining things? Could robots actually imagine things, though? If it wasn't programmed, then no. Did the professor not thought about how this would affect her? It was so confusing; she was not made for this.

She wasn't built to feel anything at all.

Why is she thinking this way? Why is it hard to understand something that doesn't suppose to exist? Why was she the exception? 

Why? Why? Why?

Would this internal conflict be occurring had she been made with the purpose of feeling? The Mighty Numbers were made for combat, yet they feel emotions. It didn't make sense to her. It wasn't logical. It was extremely unnatural for robots to be feeling like humans do.

They were filled with life.

Yet, she was lifeless.


End file.
